Cycling
"Cycling", "card cycling" and "deck cycling" are card game terms describing a strategy when a card or a bunch of cards is played repeatedly in single turn, using a "draw on play" or "redraw after discard" mechanic. Since nearly all Vespitole cards have "On play: draw a card" (with the exception of Sibylline Scrolls, which draw 3 cards, allowing to select 1 - thus still allowing re-draw) you can obviously build and use Vespitole cycling decks with very good results if you know how. Also, you can make cycling decks with other factions, usually by getting enough Vespitole cards - see below for details. Infinite "Infinite", "going infinite" or "infinite cycle" describes a situation when a player has already drawn out all 10 coins of his deck and still has the ability to draw another one (i.e. more than 10 cards on hand total, 10+amount of non-Vespitole cards in deck+1 to be precise). In theory you can do this with every cycling deck described above, but in reality it is possible virtually only with Vespitole. Variations One can consider some other decks "infinite" in the sense that they would *most probably* induce play loops long enough to win the game with almost 100% probability (see "Daramek" below) Deck building strategies Vespitole (EASY) The easiest way to cycle effectively is to always keep a single coin in Pocket and to buy cards in bundles; after a single draw phase you'll get 4 coins, after buying out a bank (4 cards) in a single turn - 8 coins after all redraws. With about 10 other cards in deck, you'll likely have about 5 re-draws in the meantime. Remember to play your coins last. Also, since infinite cycle is a quite viable strategy for Vespitole, bear in mind it may be the easiest way to do Vespitole Multiplier Trifecta, Vespitole Grandmaster x5, campagin fights etc. Good infinite deck is based on very cheap units (<= 4 base cost), and having at least 1 direct damage card (usually Courtly Intrigue++), although you can pull it out with Synods and regular playing if you've a good deck. Bear in mind that enemy can break your preparations to go infinite with any serious resource stealing/destroying cards. Because of that, it's imperative to go infinite as soon as possible; with base production of 3+1 (+1 from Captain Listrata or +1 from Cardinal Pocchi) and the requirement to buy at least 7 cards for their base cost, you'll have to have at least 25-28 before stopping playing coins, thus you'll have to spend about 7 turns without playing virtually anything (Serf++ maybe for some damage tanking). The notable exception from this rule is Usury - it's cost is easily offset by the gains (+5 total), making it a lot faster to get the cash possible. Also, buying a single Collect Taxes in the first turn (-2 , you'll have to redraw it twice for it to pay back) or a Wealthy Patron (-3 , it'd have to stay alive for at least 3 turns) if the enemy has passive deck are also highly probable to pay back. Daramek * (EASY) using Mogesh with couple of Herding Stones and Sacrificial Dais (4 of each is usually more than enough) is also very likely to trigger extremely long ally cycles (since you'll get enough mana from feed-attack-sacrifices to constantly herd new sacrifice fodder); although not a "real" infinite (if you're extremely unlucky, you won't get even a single mana from a sacrifice), it'll usually allow to kill the enemy in one turn. * (HARD) having enough Shrine of Rebirth in play (about 30 of them for ~95% effective chance of proc) will produce almost infinite hand cycles; not a "real" infinite though, since there's always a (very small) chance that none of the Shrines will trigger. Still, if you have some damage/attack source on hand (even premium coins that supply it will usually do, regardless of their low proc rate), you'll almost bound to win. Metris * (HARD) use either Charlatan, Stolen Plans, Ransack or Birondelle's restock-from-enemy with enemy playing Vespitole to get enough Vespitole cards in one turn to go infinite, * (EASY) use enough "draw from enemy" (Infiltrate, Subterfuge, Informant, Deceit, Impersonate, Valdorian skill) and combine with above strategy used at least once with enemy playing Vespitole to go infinite. Endazu * (MEDIUM) use Summoning Rift (probably in combo with Gilded Scribes) to summon enough Vespitole cards (or even a single Charlatan, if the enemy is Vespitole); be careful not to summon non-Vespitole cards, since they'll clog up the deck. * (HARD) if the enemy is Vespitole, use Odashir's Echo (probably in combo with Gilded Scribes) to clone enough Vespitole cards; note that you'd probably need several Tome of Memory to be able to get all the coins out from your deck. Note that, in both cases, you'd probably need several Tome of Memory to be able to get all the coins out from your deck. Borderline cases By restocking "draw on play" cards from premium coins (e.g. Fireship from Graveline Drachm (quite affordable) allows going infinite for any hero (and for most of players); having Champion's Paiza would do the trick if you're lucky or have multiple of them, although that's not an easy card to get, especially in multiple copies) and/or by having a "draw on play" restock source (e.g. Charlatan, be it regular Metris one or Paiza's-summonned-one) you can also build a near-infinite or infinite deck; such cases are extremely rare, and they still require the use of above strategies. Mechanics